Where we left off
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: Rose is left sobbing on the beach after the Doctor's hologram disappears. Will he find a way back to her and will they be together again or will she be left to live her life alone? Post Doomsday. Reunion fic. This was my first ever fanfiction so be nice please :P


**Hello People! Ok so this is my very first fan fiction I wanted to publish. Of course I've already published the first part of one of my other ones but this on is the one I started with. I don't know about you guys but I was less then pleased when the Doctor had to say goodbye to Rose. I was even less pleased when he left her with the clone but in this story I made sure that doesn't happen. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or have any rights to its content.**

Rose watched the place where The Doctor had just disappeared, there were tears cascading down her face. Jackie ran to meet her and they hugged each other tightly.

"There, there" said Jackie rubbing her back "I may not have liked that man but I do know that he'd want you to be happy Rose".

"I love him mum" Rose gasped between sobs "Now I'll never see him again, he isn't someone I can just forget".

Jackie hesitated for a moment "Don't give up hope Rose, you will find a way back to each other, it's impossible to keep you two apart".

Rose managed a little laugh and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Jackie lifted her chin and smiled at her "Come on sweetie, we have work to do".

They made their way up the beach to where the others were waiting. Pete pulled her into his arms and held her there for a while "I'm so sorry darling".

"Rose, I really don't know what to say" said Mickey walking over.

Rose pulled gently out of her father's embrace "You don't have to say anything Mickey, just help me find the Doctor".

Mickey looked a little put out but he knew there was never any competing with the Doctor and for the Doctor no one could be better. "I promise" he said giving her a hug.

….Meanwhile in the TARDIS the Doctor was broken. He had just been about to say it, why could he not have said it earlier? Tears ran softly down his cheeks , he walked over to the railing where Rose's jacket was still hanging, he picked it up and held it close to his chest "No" he told himself "No this cannot be the end, Time lords don't just fall in love with anyone they meet". He shocked himself at how open and emotional he was being, the TARDIS vibrated beneath him and he felt like it was somehow trying to comfort him.

"Thank you for trying old girl" he said patting the console "but I think I'll need a lot more then consoling to feel better".

He then walked down one of the corridors to his room where he lay on his rarely used bed and looked at the ceiling. He rolled on his side and tried to sleep but when he opened his eyes he caught sight of the picture of him and Rose that had been taken on one of Saturn's moons. His eyes filled with tears and he turned away from it. "Blimmey" he said out loud "pull yourself together time lord".

….

Several months passed in the parallel universe and Rose was at best coping. Jackie and Pete were not sure whether to keep her hopes up or not. There had been recent developments that made it possible to send an object to another dimension but so far the machine would kill any living particles that were shot out of it. Rose was constantly there with the team asking for updates. None of them knew why their team member was so keen to get it working and when asked she would simply say "Oh y'know… a boy". They'd laugh at this and she would smile at the thought of him. If he could see her now would he be impressed?

Rose lay down on her bed in the Tyler Mansion and tried to drift off to sleep. She was interrupted when Jackie burst into the room "Rose you've got to see this".

"What is it mum?" she asked getting up excitedly.

"Well recently one of our satellites was in trouble you know aliens and what not?"

"Yes I remember".

"Well they didn't know how they survived it, which they shouldn't have. They've just returned to Earth and they are saying someone helped them".

Rose's heart leapt "It can't have been. Was it him? Was it the doctor?"

"Their satellite took pictures" she said offering Rose a stack of printed photos.

She seized them and flipped through, sure enough in the distance a blue police box was flying away. Rose nearly let out a squeal of excitement.

"Rose one of the men off the satellite would like a word with you" said Jackie getting up and letting a young man into the room.

Rose stood up clutching the photos "Miss I was given the task of delivering a message to you from The Doctor" he paused as if waiting for permission.

"Please do go on" she said sitting back down and gesturing to a chair.

He sat down and looked up her "Well firstly he hopes you are all well". He said stopping to think for a minute "Then he said Come to Bad Wolf Bay, I assumed you'd know where he means".

"Did he say when?"

"No but he said he'll wait forever if he has to".

Rose's cheeks went bright crimson and she felt a rush of emotions.

"He seemed pretty confident he wouldn't have to wait long, he is hopeful that you will forgive him".

"Of course I forgive him" she burst out "None of it was his fault".

"Oh Rose it will be good to see you happy again" said Jackie rushing to give her a hug.

…

The Doctor leant against the window frame and watched Rose embrace her mother, his hearts both filled with joy when he saw how happy she was. It had been a difficult journey but he had finally made it to her and he wanted their reunion to be perfect.

When Jackie and Rose finally broke apart Jackie looked out the window and straight at his face. He smiled at her and for once she returned it. He ducked away from the window before Rose turned around. He leant against the wall and sunk down to the ground, he was happy, happier then he'd been in months. Jackie appeared from around the corner and rushed over to him.

"You are real aren't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously "because if you're some alien pretending to be my girl's doctor and you break her heart again you will have me to deal with".

"I'm quite real Jackie" said the Doctor grinning at her suspicion.

She sat down beside him and sighed "So why do you want her to go to Bad Wolf Bay? Why not just go inside and see her now?"

The Doctor thought for a minute "Well I… it might sound stupid but I wanted to start off where we left off".

"From what I heard you were about to tell her something very important. I never knew it was possible for aliens to fall in love with humans really but I guess stranger things have happened".

"I'm sure they have" he said standing up and offering her a hand.

She took it and stood up beside him "Well spaceman I don't know how you got here but thank you for making the effort, it means the world to her".

"She's worth it".

"You better tell her that when you see her at Bad Wolf Bay".

"I have every intention to" he said with another cheeky smile "Don't tell her I was here, she'll only wonder why I didn't come to see her". With that he rushed off and Jackie was left to go back inside alone.

….

Rose went upstairs and put the photos in her safe, when she opened the door and one of her photos fell out. It was the same photo the Doctor had in his room on the TARDIS. She smiled down at the handsome man standing beside her in the photo and carefully placed it in the safe with the new photos.

Her phone ringing in her pocket startled her and she shut the safe before answering it "Hello Rose Tyler, speaking".

"Rose" said a welcomingly familiar voice "This is important you have to lockdown Torchwood, one of the aliens that attacked the satellite was a stowaway in the ship's cargo hold".

"I will contact them straight away" she said, slightly nervous to be talking to him again.

"Thank you". He paused and there was a long silence.

"I'll just make that call and get back to you then".

"Uh yeah… yeah umm I'll talk to you soon".

"Bye" after that she was motivated more then she had ever been before "Alright" she said to herself "take care of the alien then… well then you get to see him I suppose".

Rose roused her mother and together they sped into the city traffic and towards the Torchwood building. Upon arrival to the building Rose knew something was wrong. "Rose why didn't we call someone to do this instead of coming here ourselves, it'll be dangerous".

"Mum I really just want to get this over and done with"-

"So you can fly off into the sunset with the Doctor I know" she said rolling her eyes "Come on then".

"Wait mum take this" said Rose throwing her a small, but powerful laser gun.

"Let's go".

When they were both inside Jackie covered Rose while she locked the building via the control panel in the entrance hall. When this was done the lights flickered on to light up the now fortified and dark room.

"Alright Mum do you have the scanner?"

Jackie passed Rose a small metal gadget that looked like a child's handheld game. Rose turned on the scanner and pointed it around the first floor.

"The scanner is picking up multiple heartbeats but there's no heat signatures on this floor other than us, where is everyone?"

"Oh I don't think that's entirely true" said a voice behind them. Rose froze and aimed the scanner carefully in the direction of the voice. The image showed up the shape of a man with two hearts beating increasingly faster in his chest. She turned slowly to face him; he looked older than before, less boisterous and more tired. When their eyes met all of the tiredness seemed to melt away and his face softened into a huge grin making him look years younger.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Jackie suspiciously.

"Who did you think was going to take care of the alien while" he emphasized the word team "a TEAM took care of locking down to building".

Rose just stared at him; this was obviously making him uncomfortable because the scanner showed his heart's pumping even faster than they were before she turned around. The Doctor crossed the room and took the scanner out of her hands.

"I'll just go check out here while you two catch up" said Jackie going to check the room next door that the scanner had already read as empty.

The Doctor turned off the scanner and smiled down at Rose. She couldn't help herself; she reached out and touched his chest to make sure he was real. She raised her head to look up at his face "Doctor" she whispered.

"Rose" he whispered back pulling her into a gentle embrace. Her arms tightened around his neck and they just stood there for a while, while he buried his face in her hair.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before Jackie reappeared. "Alright you two that's enough of that for now".

"What do you mean by that mother?" asked Rose detaching her arms from around the Doctors neck and turning to face Jackie.

"I mean there'll be plenty of time after we catch this alien, now move it".

"Alright I suggest we each cover a few floors each mum you cover the first ten floors, I'll cover the next ten and you Doctor" she said gazing at him "You get the rest to yourself".

"Good thinking it'll most likely be on one of the top floors anyway" he said jovially, turning to the elevator.

"You two be careful" said Jackie as they made their way towards the elevator leaving her to search her floors.

In the elevator the Doctor held onto her hand as they sped up to the eleventh floor. The doors opened and Rose turned to the Doctor, he smiled down at her again, at first she hesitated and then she lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as Cassandra had done when she was inside Rose's body. When she stepped away he looked positively shocked but a smile was evident beneath the surprise. "Be careful" she said as the doors began to shut.

The Doctor was still dazed from her kiss "Yeah uh you too"- but he was cut off by the doors shutting. He leaned against the elevator wall. 'Wow' he thought to himself 'Wasn't expecting that'. The doors opened, interrupting his thoughts. The room looked like a normal office building with cubicles and a water cooler. 'This must be the financial department' he thought to himself picking up a piece of paper from one of the desks 'Yep, also the perfect place for an alien to hide away'.

He got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it around the room. He then took out Rose's scanner and scanned the air conditioning duct above "Life sign detected".

"Oh hello beasty" the vent opened and the alien dropped down into the room growling menacingly "Aren't you just…beautiful".

His phone rang and he picked dug it out of his pocket, still keeping an eye on the alien "Yep".

"Have you found anything?"

"Ahh you could say that".

"Oh good, Rose and I are nearly finished our floors so should we come up to you?"

"You know I don't want Rose in danger, this one's a bit feisty".

"Which is exactly why we aren't letting you handle it on your own" said Rose loudly.

The Doctor knew there was no way of stopping her "Floor 21, take your time".

He gently lowered the phone back into his pocket "Now where did you come from? You weren't one of the species I saw on the satellite so where do you come into all this?"

A menacing voice came out of all the hair covering its face "I do not wish to be here, I wish to go home".

"If your home still exists it's a very long way from here".

"Then take me home and I will be with my family".

"You were taken from them weren't you?"

"Yesssss…." He seemed to moan as if he were in pain.

"I understand how you feel, all my family are gone, and I'm the last one".

The elevator doors opened and Rose and Jackie emerged, guns ready.

"YOU TRY TO TRICK ME! YOU HAVE COME TO CAGE ME AGAIN!"

He leapt off the desk and charged at the Doctor. Rose panicked and shot right at the monsters head, but too late the monster fell but it took the Doctor down with it leaving him unconscious beneath its scaly body.

"Mum quickly! Help me move this thing" They dragged the huge slimy beast off the Doctor and Rose rushed to his side.

"I'll go unlock the front door and call a team in to take care of this" said Jackie gesturing to the alien.

"Oh don't worry about a team" said Rose shaking her head "We've got that best help already".

"Well I still have to unlock the door and tell your father".

"You go ahead; I'll stay with him until he wakes up". Jackie turned and left down the stairs pulling out her phone as she went.

Rose put her ear above the Doctors mouth just to make sure, she was relieved to hear slow breathing coming from his mouth and nose. She propped up his head and laid it in her lap gently stroking his hair. He started to stir, his eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at her "Rose, are you ok?"

"Am I ok!" she laughed "That thing knocked you out cold you stupid, stupid man".

"Stupid aye?" He chuckled "Didn't stop you sticking around".

He sat up slowly and looked over at the alien with a mixture of sadness and worry. Rose noticed his face "It's not dead it's just tranquilized".

"Couldn't bring yourself to kill it?" he said jokingly, his face relaxing again.

"If it had killed you I might have" she said blushing again.

He smiled at her and looked around the room trying to resist the sudden urge to kiss her "Have we got somewhere to put him before he wakes up?"

"Um there might be a place somewhere here, but why don't we take him home?"

"His home is gone" said the Doctor looking down "Now that he's closer I recognise his species, Bovinious Yakedous, his home is long gone just like mine".

"And his family? His people?"

"Oh it is possible that they are somewhere out there but I wouldn't count on it".

"So what are we going to do with him?"

"If we can get him to the TARDIS we can take him to a spaceport and leave him there with some provisions, it's the best thing to do when we don't know where his family is".

"So he can find them himself from there?"

"Yep, if they're alive" he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and they both looked down at the alien.

"So" said Rose rearranging her hand so their fingers were entwined "Where's the TARDIS?"

"A few floors up where I was investigating the satellite, that was before I heard you and your mother yelling" he said waiting for a reaction.

"We were not yelling and you know it".

"To me you were I had a stethoscope in my ears".

"Oh stop complaining; which floor is the TARDIS on?"

"Floor 29 if I recall correctly".

"Alright then let's start lifting" she had to drop his hand, he was reluctant to let go but took hold of the alien's scaly back and together they got him into the elevator.

Rose pulled out her phone "I'll just tell mum to meet us somewhere else after she's finished here".

"I know exactly where to go but you don't have to tell your mother, we'll be back before she can miss us or miss YOU I should say".

Rose laughed "Ok, I trust you".

When the elevator doors opened and they'd pushed the alien out Rose stood back and admired the blue police box in front of her. The Doctor walked over and unlocked the door. They rolled the alien inside and Rose shut the door behind them. She took in the control room which was just how she'd left it except her jacket which usually hung on one of the railings was folded neatly on the chair near the console.

The TARDIS buzzed beneath her feet "She's missed you" said the Doctor already whizzing about the room pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS began to shake, making the all too familiar noise when it disappeared. Rose nearly hit the floor with the force of it but the Doctor caught her just in time. His arms were around her waist holding her firmly upright "I bet you've missed that sound haven't you" he grinned cheekily down at her.

"I've missed everything, especially you".

He rested his chin on the top of her head "I've really missed you Rose" he whispered.

The TARDIS had already come to a halt and Rose was keen to drop off the alien so she had to remove herself from his arms. "Come on, we better drop him off before he wakes up again".

They pushed the alien out onto the ground of what looked like a train station in space. Rose pointed another gun at the alien and shot its tough skin. It began to stir and looked blearily up at them.

Rose placed a bag down on the ground beside the alien "Where?! Where am I?!"

"You're at a spaceport; the bag contains everything you will need to help you find your family".

"Good Luck" said Rose putting her arm around the Doctor's lower back.

The Doctor reacted instantaneously putting his arm around her waist and looking down at the alien which was now very confused. "Listen, you need to take this chance to find your family, all of mine are gone now but I've got Rose, even if you never find them it is not a good idea to be alone".

"Thank you" said the alien picking up the bag.

They watched the alien disappear into the crowd of passengers. "Anyway" said the Doctor enthusiastically to Rose "Allon-y".

Rose laughed and they made their way back inside the TARDIS. "So you still haven't told me where we are going".

"I just wanted to finish something up before we go back to Jackie and the others".

"Ok" Rose was a bit uncertain.

The TARDIS moved and in no time was stopped again. "Rose, will you walk about two metres out of the door" he laughed seeing her face "Don't worry there's no way I'm leaving you now".

Rose walked outside onto the beach and waited for him to follow, he didn't come and nothing happened for a while until, something started to appear next to her.

"Doctor what are you doing?" she asked frowning as the image of the Doctor became clearer.

"I never did get to finish what I was saying".

Rose's heart sped up and her face went pale.

"So here it is" said the image "Rose Tyler…" he hesitated looking just as scared "I Love you".

Tears were running down her face and she let out a watery laugh. She ran back inside the TARDIS and he met her in the middle of the room. He swept her up and they swayed gently before their lips met. They kissed each other passionately as she ran her fingers ferociously through his (fabulous :P) hair.

When they broke apart they were both dazed from the impact of the kiss and Rose almost tripped over her own feet, he caught her just in time and laughed at her facial expression. They both stayed still for a moment still panting. "Hang on a minute" he said letting go of her.

He strode over to the console and turned on the music. "About time" she said when he offered her his hand. The two moved slowly around to the TARDIS in time to the music.

"I never did get to ask you" said the Doctor suddenly frowning "Back on New Earth did you really think I was… foxy?"

Rose went bright red and laughed "Well I don't know if I'd use the word foxy, more charming or handsome maybe but don't let that go to your head! You've got a big enough ego as it is".

"Charming" he said smiling to himself "Handsome, I think I can live with that".

"I can already tell it was a bad idea telling you anything, you probably already knew anyway but you'd never have been certain".

"Oh I dunno you made it pretty obvious".

"I did not! Anyway if you're foxy then what am I?"

"Oh, well you Miss Rose Tyler are the most beautiful creature I've ever met".

Her heart leapt to hear him say something so romantic "Stop being silly I can only begin to imagine how many beautiful women you've admired in the past".

"Funny thing though, I never fell in love with any of them" he said frowning again.

"Oh well I'm obviously very special then" she replied cheekily grinning up at him.

"Now who's got a big head" he smiled that killer smile "but it is true Rose, no one could have pleased change me like you have".

"Oh just shut up" she said resting her head on his chest "You're going to make me cry again".

**Thanks for reading! If there are any bracket sections they were for my friends benefit when I first let her read this so I am aware that they exist.**


End file.
